This invention relates generally to a rolling bearing and, more particularly, to a bearing equipped with a data sensor device which can be oriented and which includes an encoding element moveable in front of a sensor mounted on a sensor support.
Reference EP-A 453,331 describes a bearing having a sensor support which has machined parts and carries means for fastening a sensor by a hook engaging a bearing ring. The present invention relates to a simplification of the construction of such a sensor support.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present roller bearings with sensors. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.